As Long As We Both Shall Live
by JuliIsMe
Summary: The power is out, the priest is dead, the cake is melted, and the guests are yet to arrive, due to a snow storm. So Sonny and Chad marry themselves.


**Hey guys! I wanted to write you nine stories. Please review. I have school. Please review.**

Annalouise looked at her mother in the mirror before tugging on her dress.

"Yes, Anna?" Sonny asked.

"You look so pretty, mommy." Annalouise said, looking in the mirror.

"Thank you sweetie. Do you know what today is?" Sonny said, picking up her little girl.

"The day you and daddy become married." Annalouise said.

"Grandma Monny is coming." Sonny said, refering to her own mother.

"Yay! I can't wait to meet her!"

When Sonny descovered she was pregant before she was married, Connie refused to have anything to do with her daughter, and her grand-daughter. Chad proposed when Annalouise was born, but Sonny decided that she needed to wait until Annalouise was older. Chad proposed again on Annalouise's birthday and here she was now, waiting to get married to the man of her dreams, with her mother in the audience. The door opened, breaking Sonny out of her thoughts. She saw her future husband walk through with a smirk on his face.

"Hey hey hey." Chad said, immatading a little girl. Sonny probally would have laughed, if Chad had not walked in on the day of her wedding.

"CHAD! You know you can't see me on the day of my wedding, it's bad luck." Sonny said. Chad snorted, as if it was funny.

"There's no rule about not seeing my beautiful daughter. It just so happens that my equally as smexy wife was in here too." Chad said, grabbing Annalouise.

"Hey, Ann. I have a mission." Chad said. Annalouise looked at him with full eyes.

"Tell me, daddy! Tell me!" Annalousie said.

"Okau, your mission is to go find grandma and give her a BIG hug." Chad said. Annalouise ran out to go find Chad's mother. Sonny laughed at her little girl.

"Why'd you get her out of here, Chad?" Sonny asked.

"I neeeded to ask you a question." Chad said, sitting next to Sonny on a couch.

"About..." Sonny said, moving her handas if to speed Chad up.

"Our wedding." Chad answered simply. Sonny's smile dropped.

"Oh." She said. If Chad wanted to talk about the wedding, something must be wrong.

"What's up?" Sonny asked.

"Are you ready?" Chad asked, stating his question very slowly, as not to offend his future wife, but to get an answer, non-the-less.

"Yes. I know that a few years ago I wasn't ready, but that was just because Annalouise was just born, and I didn't know if we would work out. There was a new baby, and things weren't very stable from the start. But now, Anna is five, and we're still together, and I'm almost certain that nothing can break our bond, so now I'm ready." Sonny said, smiling. Chad smiled, too becuase all the fear and doubt that he felt were washed away by Sonny's small speech. Chad got up.

"Well, Miss Monrue, I need to get going." Chad said.

"You know, that's the last time you'll be able to call me that." Sonny said.

"Unless I see you again." Chad said, winking. Almost if on cue, Chad's two sisters, Alice and Lea, walked in.

"Oh no, you will not be saying Chad again until the wedding. Say "Bye Bye" Sonny." Alice said, grabbing onto her older brother's arm.

"Well, you heard the girls, it's time for me to go." Chad said. Then, Lea and Alice dragged him out of the room.

"What were you thinking, Chad? Do you understand that tredition is tredition and that tredition states that if YOU mister CHAD DYLAN COOPER see Sonny on the day of your wedding, your wedding will be a walking, breathing, living HELL." Lea said, slapping Chad a little bit to prove her point.

"No, I didn't understand that." Chad said. "Is there another rule stating that if the guy doesn't know about the "Walking, breathing, living hell" part he gets cutsies or something?" Chad asked.

"CUTSIES? THERE ARE NO CUTSIES IN A WEDDING! What are you, five?" Alice asked.

"No cutsies?" Chad asked.

"No exeption to the rule, eaiter." Alice said, walking away with Lea. Chad sat down, and gulped. Man, his sisters sure were scary.

Well, as much as it pained Chad to say it, Alice and Lea were right. His wedding was a living, breathng hell. First, Annalousie went missing. After two hours, she was found sitting outside of her huge manshion, stating that she was waiting for her grandma to show up for the after party.

Then, as if that was not enough, the cake mealted, leaving nothing but a pile of cake juice that was inedible. They would have tried to call up the cake guy, but he had strep and the only other guy who knew how to make cake was Chinease and had no idea how to speak English, so that was the end of THAT hope.

Then, the priest was driving to the church, but got in a bus crash and died of a heart attack. Which actually was expected to happen, because the guy was 103 years old. (No joke.) But did it HAVE to happen on their wedding day.

And as if ALL THAT wasn't enough, all the guest's flight was 2 hours behind becuase of the blizzard where the church was.

And finally, they all got snowed in, so there was no way to get out. And the power went out, so there was no way to turn on any church lights. So Sonny and Chad were stuck in a church with no power, a dead priest, no cake, and no people other then them-selfs. So basically, this was the worst wedding ever, and it was a living hell. Oh, and Alice and Lea stepped out to go get the guests, so they were locked out too. Sonny sat down, in her sweats, on what was supposed to be her perfect day and looked at her husband.

"Well, I'm guessing this wedding is offical not going to happen." Sonny said.

"Who said it wasn't?" Chad asked.

"The dead priest." Sonny said.

"Hey, let's marry ourselfs." Chad said.

"We can't." Sonny said, putting her head in her hands.

"Who said? The dead priest? Let's marry ourselfs right now, and then we can get married again, offically if you like, but let's get married again as man and wife." Chad said. He picked up Annalousie and put her in a pew. He lead his wife up to the alter.

"Alison Sonny Monrue, you are the most beautiful, wonderful, smartest person I have ever met. You managed to give birth to someone just as beautiful as you, and now I have to honnor of calling you my wife." Chad said. Sonny smiled through her tears.

'"Right back at 'cha." Sonny said. Chad laughed.

"Alison Sonny Monrue, do you take Chad Dylan Copper to be your beloved husband, through better and for worst, through sickness and through health," Chad put his forehead against Sonny's. "As long as we both shall live."

"I do." Sonny said. Chad smied.

"Me too." He said. Sonny smiled too.

"We're married now?" Sonny asked.

"Not yet." Chad said. He kissed Sonny.

"Now we are offically man and wife. See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Chad asked. Sonny laughed.

"No, it really wasn't." Sonny said.

**I hoped you like it. Just imagine that as a movie. You know, I always wanted a movie where people were gonna have a wedding, something happens, they marry themselfs. Can someone make that? Thank you. Oh, and in the meantime, can you guys review? Thanks.**

**JuliIsMe**


End file.
